catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Ad-Dressing of Cats/French
The French lyrics for "The Ad-Dressing of Cats". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Comment doit-on s'adresser à un chat?" Vous avez vu nombre de chats Et je pense qu'après tout ça Point n'est besoin d'un interpète Pour vous traduire nos galipettes Car en tous points on se ressemble Vous connaissez bien, il me semble, Nos habitudes, nos habitats Vous avez vu nos jeux, nos entrechat Vous connaissez nos nom les plus intimes Vous nous devez votre estime Surtout ne nous égarons point Sachons qu'un chat n'est pas un chien Surtout ne nous égarons point Sachons qu'un chat n'est pas un chien Avec les chats, certains ont dit Ne vous adressez pas à lui Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça On doit s'adresser à un chat En sachant qu'il peut s'offenser De trop de familiarité Inclinez-vous, le chapeau bas Dites lui simplement: O Chat Posez devant lui quel que offrande Filet de sole ou de limande Un pot de crème ou du saumon Il aime tout ce qui est bon Ce qui est fin et délicat Ne peut pas déplaire à un chat Il aime manger les mets les plus fins Il n'est pas si différents des humains Et quand on l'aime un chat vous le rend bien Les chats ne sont pas chiens Un chat est en droit d'exiger Au'on ait pour lui plein de respect La moindre des choses ici-bas C'est d'appeler un chat: Un chat Un chat est en droit d'exiger Qu'on ait pour lui plein de respect La moindre des choses ici-bas C'est d'appeler un chat: Un chat Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Parler le chat" Nous vous avons montré nos chats Tous différents et selon moi Vos coeurs liront sans traducteur Nos caractères et nos humeurs Après cette nuit passée ensemble Vous admettrez qu'on se ressemble Et vous savez tout sur nos jeux Sur nos coutumes, nos jeunes, nos vieux Oui, vous savez nos peines, nos joies Mais savez-vous parler le chat? Sachez une chose, sachez-la bien Un chat ne sera jamais un chien Sachez une chose, sachez-la bien Un chat ne sera jamais un chien On dit souvent que c'est le chat Qui fait toujours le premier pas C'est faux, je pense même qu'on se doit D'aller sans crainte parler au chat Mais en gardant bien en mémoire Qu'un chat exige de grands égards Ainsi, on le salue bien bas Et l'on commence par dire "Ô chat" Avant qu'un chat ne vous approuve En tant qu'ami, il vous éprouve Attend de vous de grandes offrandes Un pot de crème, une sole normande Il faut s'attendre à lui donner Du caviar, pas du pâté Des fruits de mer, jamais de mou Soyez gentil, respectez ses goûts Alors vous vous direz "Ma foi Je sais parler le chat!" Le chat mérite respect et de voir Un rien d'estime dans le regard Sachez ceci, sachez cela Et vous saurez parler le chat Le chat mérite respect et de voir Un rien d'estime dans le regard Sachez ceci, sachez cela Et vous saurez parler le chat Category:Musical Numbers